


Unconditional

by Reindrops



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Adult Higurashi Kagome, Baby moroha, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Motherhood, One Big Happy Family, Parent Higurashi Kagome, Post-Canon, Pregnant Higurashi Kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha hold Moroha for the first time.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime), Higurashi Kagome & Sango, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha (InuYasha) & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Alili for giving me a bunch of prompts. 
> 
> I can't find enough fics of this family, so I have to write them myself. :) Hope you enjoy.

Kagome had held many babies in her life, and every time she felt a sense of awe. Having helped take care of her little brother Sota, it had felt more duty than anything, but she loved him fiercely and felt as protective of him as only a sister could. Thinking of her brother even now brought a pang of pain in her chest. If only he could be here now; Sota would be the best uncle.

Almost every day after she came back to the feudal era, she’d held Hisui, Sango and Miroku’s adorable son. She’d felt a bittersweet remorse at having missed being there for them for the birth of their twins. Kagome would never be anything but grateful she had been able to come back at all and be with them now.

For a brief moment, she’d been able to hold Setsuna, Rin and Sesshomaru’s daughter, before Sesshomaru had suddenly spirited both twins away. Watching the happiness dim in Rin’s eyes at being separated from her daughters was heartbreaking, but not more so than watching her resilience and perseverance to get well enough to join her daughters in the barrier Jaken and Sesshomaru had erected to keep them all safe.

All paled in comparison to the feeling she had holding her own baby for the very first time. If someone had asked her to describe what she felt, Kagome was unsure she could. The pain of childbirth was so overwhelming, the fear of how poorly the birthing process could go- especially having grown up with modern medicine, the anxiety of parenthood all combined into a pit in her stomach. 

When she held her baby for the first time, it was as though the clouds had parted, the rain had ceased, and the sun was shining. It felt like walking out into the first warm day of spring after a blizzardous winter. Relief, wonder, and joy all compiled together in a way that made her heart swell. 

Laying on the mat, holding her baby, Kagome hardly knew where anyone else in the room was. They didn’t matter at the moment. All that mattered was the beautiful gift she had been given; Kagome knew she would be able to watch her for hours and never grow bored. 

“Inuyasha,” she called out weakly, exhaustion sapping every ounce of strength she had.

He was at her side in an instant, “Are you okay?” he asked her tenderly, and she thought it sweet. 

Nodding her head, she reached for his hand, and he allowed her to pull his hand towards their daughter. Ever hesitant of his own strength and claws, he ever so softly placed his hand on top of her head and ran a finger down over her forehead, down the length of her nose. “She’s perfect,” he whispered.

“Do you want to hold her?” Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, he reached for her and Kagome gingerly placed their baby in her father’s arms. Inuyasha was awkward, scared that every motion would disturb her. Stiff as a board, he rocked his body back and forth slightly, gazing at her in the same wonderment Kagome felt.Inuyasha ran a finger over her tiny hand, and she reached out, grabbing hold of it, and Kagome could see Inuyasha trying to comprehend how something so tiny could have any grip at all.

“You did great, Kagome,” Sango came and sat beside Kagome having finished cleaning up with Kaede. ”Have you decided on a name?” 

“We decided on Moroha,” Kagome answered after glancing up at Inuyasha, remembering the nights they’d lain awake thinking of baby names together.

“That’s a beautiful name,” Kaede smiled at her, watching the little family before sneaking out of the hut.

As Kaede left, Miroku and the kids came into the hut, Hisui rushing his mother. The girls hurried to their mother as well, but their eyes were on the bundle in Inuyasha’s arms. Miroku came up beside Inuyasha, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Welcome to fatherhood.”

Inuyasha didn’t have anything to say. Seeing him quiet and in dismay was a rare treat for most of them, and they didn’t want to do anything to break him out of the reverie, so they sat around the young family silently for a few moments before Sango declared it was time to go. “You’re exhausted and probably want to be left alone together for a while. I’ll stop by again in the morning to check on you.” 

“Thank you, Sango,” Kagome smiled at her friend, truly thankful she had been here for her.

Once alone, Kagome asked Inuyasha to lay with her so that Moroha lay between them, cocooned by her parents who loved her more than anything else in this world. Inuyasha obliged, and the three members of their tiny family lay in silence, just staring at each other.

“Thank you, Kagome,” Inuyasha said, leaning over Moroha to kiss Kagome on the forehead.

“For what?” 

“For bringing her into this world, for making sure you both came through okay.” It had been a fear that one of them might not make it through. Childbirth could always take a turn least expected. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kagome reached out and laced her fingers with Inuyasha’s. Try as Kagome might to stay awake longer, to be able to watch Inuyasha with Moroha, sleep took over, a smile still on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading! If you enjoyed, let me know as I might have a couple more prompts I'm working on. If you all are interested in reading more, I shall upload them. :)
> 
> Appreciate any and all feedback.


End file.
